


脱轨-2-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: 警官瞳X杀手耀预警 双向黑化，虐猫





	脱轨-2-

**Author's Note:**

> 警官瞳X杀手耀 
> 
> 预警 双向黑化，虐猫

先说话的那个就是输家。这是哪条不成文的规定？  
如果不是，为什么偏偏两个人都缄口沉默。就好像无声无息的心灵拷问，另一方同样也采取消了音的回应。  
除去叮铛脆响的手铐陪伴，就是鼻息厚重的混乱喘息，一室明亮之中，新生的阳光毫不吝啬的从窗户照进来，只可惜打不到从身到心全都冷透的人身上。  
向往着光明理应是所有生物的本能反应。展耀无意识的朝着窗户的方向扭头看过去，爬行在地上的阳光在眼皮底下一寸寸的缓缓移动。好像潜伏的士兵肩负神明的旨意，照在身上就能获得你所渴求的解脱。  
他脱离那个光明的世界太久了，不止是这短短的七天而已。  
看似那一抬腿就能跨越的界限，触手可及的阳光，说是遥远又虚妄的梦想还有些高抬它，实际上更像沙漠中的海市蜃楼，诱骗着孤单饥渴的旅人。彩色泡泡般一碰即碎的脆弱，不敌这古铜色的坚硬现实。  
小时候是谁说过，黑暗终究打不过光明，最后正义一定会胜利。  
这群骗子。  
多数都是挣扎在欲望汪洋里的苦者吧，才编出这样的瞎话来哄骗自己。  
这个无药可救的世界。  
可惜那个被缚的普罗米修斯，献出自己为代价给人们偷来的火种也变成了毫无意义的牺牲。  
那么，你呢，展耀？  
“恩。。”  
忽然加重了力气的冲击，扣在腰间的那双手变成了无法挣脱的铁箍，握着胯骨凶猛的向下按压着。不停歇的火热物体熨烫着内部，来回一次就是多一条红色的烙印，直到烫的身体血肉模糊崩坏为止。展耀终于喘息着把头正了过来，对上男人一直看着他的眼睛。  
居然走神了。  
是不是已经做的麻木了，所以肉体受着折磨依然可以放着心灵去四处游荡。  
白羽瞳不满意，对于刚才展耀望向窗外时眼睛里忽然迸发出的光彩，是连当事人自己都没察觉的、许久未见的生疏的夺目。  
所以一下比一下更用力的撞击，企图将眼前这个人所有的感官都收拢回来。所有的忿愤如果可以通过这种方式来发泄，那白羽瞳对展耀的怨恨到底是积累了多少，这么多些天来仍然不见一丝减少。  
随着动作轻轻摆动的身体是风浪中无依无靠的船舶，除去印出血痕的双手，再也找不到可以全身心去寄托的地方。两条腿因为长时间的吊立早就挂不住男人的腰，脱力的一点点滑落着。整个身体的重量越发的下坠，变成了愈加恶劣的欢愉和疼痛。  
“哈，啊。。啊。。”  
就好像小孩子隐忍的哭泣一样，不愿发出却又憋闷不住的气声一下接着一下，连声线都变得嘶哑起来。  
白羽瞳似乎察觉到怀里这人的体力已经透支，左手托住对方的大腿，右手顺着身体的弧线一路向上，清脆的声响，手铐弹开了。  
“唔！”  
一直以来依靠着双臂的力气勉强支撑着，现在唯一的着力点也没了，忽然坠下来的身体让下面不停穿刺的东西更加深入。展耀闷哼一声，大概疼的过分，竟然不自觉的咬紧下唇，差点将嘴唇咬破。  
无力落下的双手搭在白羽瞳肩膀上，沿着胳膊顺流而下的红色溪流蹭在白羽瞳白色的衬衣上，男人这才发现展耀手心受了伤。  
把展耀的右手拉到面前，不由分说的将拇指插进紧紧攥起的拳头里，硬是用上力气想要掰开。骨节分明的手掌在眼前抱紧成一团不给他机会，白羽瞳索性狠狠的按了一把，扎在肉里的曲别针随着动作搅动着，疼的展耀浑身一抽。  
这才如愿以偿的将那只手摊开，血渍斑斑的展现在眼前。  
一时间僵滞的动作，白羽瞳盯着伤口已经被搅的扩开的掌心脸色阴沉，展耀连手都抽不回来，掐在手腕上的力度大的可以直接将他的手拧断。  
“原来还没放弃。”缓缓移上来的目光，嘲讽，森冷，还有点什么。  
多可笑，居然还有失望。  
展耀不顾钳制猛烈的挣扎起来想要将右手收回来，不避让的看着怒意满满的男人。“才知道么？”故意挑衅的仰起眉峰，慢慢贴近白羽瞳。“放弃从来就不是我说的话。”  
你追我逃的游戏怎么会轻易就宣告结束。骨子里就流着倔强的血液，这点你在第一天见到我就应该看得清楚。  
所以，那黑色的眼睛里勾人心软的失望收起来吧，毫无意义。  
嘴边终于绽开笑容，愤怒到了极点反而找不到合适的方法去表达。白羽瞳松开了展耀的右手，用着笃定的语气说了个疑问句。“是我太仁慈了对吧？”  
转身将怀里的人扔到了床上，久未进食的身体经过这一下跌撞更是头晕眼花，展耀皱紧眉头下意识的侧过身体，想将疲惫不堪的身体蜷缩起来。没有给他多余休息的时间，白羽瞳扯下领带随手扔在一边，一直整齐系好的领口两下就撕开，俯下身去把企图缩成一团的人掰开。  
“嘶！”  
十指交扣着结结实实的按在床上，被不留情的压住的手心的伤口尖锐的叫嚣起来，展耀倒抽了一口气，抬头看见白羽瞳烧的眼眶通红，手上的力气又大了几分。展耀白着脸哼笑出声，轻声的念了一句。“真是多谢你了。。”  
尾音被撞散在马不停蹄的攻势里，变调成几不可闻的呻吟，连那句话都不知道被听见没有。  
多谢你，多谢你的仁慈。  
多谢你不是将我交出去而是偷偷的藏在这里每日折磨，多谢你没有用枪指着我的头直接一枪爆掉而是换了种方式取而代之慢慢的腐蚀，这些就是你对我的仁慈。  
“恩。。不，唔！”  
如果可以选择晕过去什么都不知道的话，展耀一定会毫不犹豫的这么做。偏偏一下比一下更锥心刺骨的疼痛让他的神智一直保持着高度的清醒，可到底是哪疼，伤口被按压着的右手疼，承受着报复般行为的下体疼，还是无法言喻胸腔里跳动着的那颗心在疼？  
熟悉的气息包裹着周身每一寸皮肤，鼻腔里呼吸到的是他身上残留着的烟草味，摇摆的发尾间清淡的洗发水味，还有唇齿之间四溢开的锈味腥甜。  
失神之间覆盖上来的唇瓣也是滚烫的，纠缠在舌尖不肯离开。狠狠一口咬下直到渗出血的味道再温柔的抚慰，久违的湿滑触感让展耀莫名的打了个颤，全身绷紧将头别开。  
白羽瞳一愣，半晌好似明白了对方拒绝亲吻的原因。接着撑起身体从展耀身上退开，引来不明所以的注视。“自己上来吧。”  
再拒绝他。  
脑袋里的声音是这样说的，可胸膛急促的起伏了两下，展耀还是翻身避开受伤的右手，左臂撑着身子跪立起来，缓慢的向着白羽瞳移动。  
因为他拒绝了，所以白羽瞳才一定要他主动，这样针锋相对的恶劣。  
也是，从一开始两个人就是站在棋局的两端，对弈的双方不是你死便是我亡。游戏规则有多简单，谁叫他俩碰上禁忌。  
爱是打入地牢的死刑犯。  
扶着男人的分身一点点坐下去，酸软的腰有些支撑不住，前倾着依靠在白羽瞳的肩膀上。湿滑的龟头好几次都从穴口逃开，展耀低低的喘息声萦绕在耳边，让听者急不可耐。终于收紧了双手握住展耀的腰，帮着他纳入。  
刚刚抒了一半的气，原本在腰间扶持的双手就毫无预兆独自撤离，整个人意料之外的坐了下去。  
高速摩擦过敏感区域一瞬间泵出火花，还不够与疼痛并驾齐驱，被迅速淹没在汪洋里。白羽瞳轻笑着又一次将展耀的腰提起来，青年浑身的肌肉都绷紧了怕他再一次故伎重演，可那双手非但没有松开反而猛然施力的压了下去。  
“唔！”  
“你不是就爱这样吗？”白羽瞳放弃了挑弄展耀的兴趣，重新开始攻城略地。  
“我才，不。。爱。。”连话语都被撞的散落成音节，太深了，毫无快感可言，只是重复着这样的动作而已。展耀顾不上掌心的伤口，只能用力抓紧白羽瞳的肩膀才好在风雨之中给摇摇欲坠的身体一点支撑。  
男人的身上已经沁出了汗，鬓角在照耀下微微反着光，唇角一勾，用复杂的心情吐出宛似情人间娇嗔的话语。“从来都不说实话的家伙。”  
就好像你从来不说爱我一样。  
包裹着分身的地方随着话语一紧，白羽瞳知道那句话被展耀完全吃透了。聪明如他，这种文字游戏抽丝剥茧还难不倒他。  
只是那句话完后只换来对方轻到一阵风就吹散的干哑笑声，白羽瞳这才惊觉握在手里的那柄剑没有把手，锋利的刀刃扎破展耀防守严密的保护，也割破了自己自以为是的伪装。于是愈加不甘心的加快动作，想要打破对方气定神闲的状态。  
展耀将脑袋一偏，轻轻的抵在了白羽瞳的肩膀上，无力的任由他摆布。刚才那禁不住的苦笑，把最后一点坚持下去的力气都给笑光了。磨够了，这种两不相让的状态。  
爱吗？爱吗？  
这世界又不是小孩子过家家，说上两句我爱你你爱我便可以天下大同。  
那么，即便我爱你，又怎样？  
爱吗？爱吧？  
可早就应该知道，像他们这种人，有些东西至死也不能碰。  
以为爱情是涂抹上便包治百病的良药，谁成想却是见血封喉不能超生的毒。  
爱吗？爱？  
别再提了。  
不恨就是万幸。  
原本因为疼痛微微发抖的身体渐渐没有了反应，白羽瞳好像察觉到什么抬起右手护住了展耀的背，停下动作身体微微向前一倾，让依靠着他的身体坐着的展耀躺在他手臂上。  
怀里的身体失去了自我控制的能力，随着白羽瞳的动作向后仰了过去，被白羽瞳的双臂接住。连呼吸的幅度几乎都察觉不到，展耀的头发也因为向后仰着的脑袋全数撩在了一边，露出紧闭的双眼。  
一张脸上惨白没有血色，身上也几乎看不出还活着的迹象。遍身青紫的，不是前些两个人干架留下的瘀伤，就是这几天来白羽瞳的吻痕。  
那个人不知道是什么时候失去了意识。  
除了最开始的部分，展耀的分身一直都只是半勃起的状态，现在更是瘫在身体上没有一点活力。  
虽然这种情况让人怜惜，可是数一数这个人的所作所为，他就不想这么轻易的放过这个混蛋。  
没错，就是不想放过展耀这个混蛋。  
白羽瞳将昏过去的人缓缓放到床上，手覆上展耀没有反应的下身，轻柔的抚弄起来。  
随着下体的高涨，原本没什么血色的脸和身体也开始浮现出粉嫩，展耀微仰起下巴，发出夹带着痛苦的呻吟。在即将发泄的前夕，白羽瞳却坏心的把扔在一边的领带拽了过来，死死的扎在高高翘起的性器上。  
身体随着欲望的堵塞猛烈的弹动了一下，展耀粗喘着抬头看向白羽瞳，那人冷眼看着自己，眼睛里全是冷冽，又好像有什么波光在里面浮动。  
你必须要补偿我，你要偿还你欠我的债。  
好像读懂了白羽瞳眼睛里的东西，展耀狼狈的哧笑一下，伸出手抓住了男人的衣领，把他拽到自己面前。无力的手因为过度的紧绷而打着颤，泛起情欲的身体也抵抗不住汹涌的大潮微微颤抖，唯独那双湿润的眼里一片清明。  
咱们两个彼此彼此，我手上那些欠你的人命，你又何尝不是同样亏欠着我？  
你口口声声要我偿还，可白羽瞳你要搞清楚，正义的审判者从来就不是你我。  
“白羽瞳。。给你个忠告。”几乎是用尽了所有的力气来说这句话，声音充其量也不过是压低声音的交谈，却是咬牙切齿的一字一句都让人胆战心惊。“你最好这次弄死我，否则总有一天会后悔。”  
恐吓这种事情，耍的只不过是个心理战术。要么是根本就还有回环的余地，要么是临死之前杀杀对手的锐气。  
白羽瞳听在耳朵里，不屑的眯起了眼睛。“我给你机会，你又能怎样？”  
挡住满腔里不安的焦躁，挡住心脏受到重创时的尖叫，挡住被展耀抓住死穴的脆弱面相。白羽瞳变本加厉的套弄起手心里系着可笑蝴蝶结的宝贝，肉体拍打带出的水渍声清晰可见。  
随着领带的解开，涨到有些发紫的分身疯狂的抒发着自己的积累，扑面而来的海潮劈头砸下，让展耀无法阻挡的嘶叫出声。  
白羽瞳抽出自己的分身时，展耀细长的腿上肌肉纹理分明，情色的在余韵之下痉挛着。抬头看过去，狼狈身体的主人此刻却偏着头，无神的眼睛看向窗外。  
随意的用展耀被丢在一边的衣服擦掉他身体上的精液，站起身来穿好衣服，把被褥拽过来扔到展耀赤裸的身体上，勉强盖住一床的狼藉。  
从头到尾展耀没回过头，也没看过他，那双自始至终看向窗外的眼睛里暗淡无光，空无一物。


End file.
